candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Licorice Tower
- | shard = Level 384 | characters = Nigel | champion = Royal Sweet Tooth | new = Episode without since its debut Episode without since its debut and order in the same level and order in the same level | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard - Hard | previous = Pudding Pagoda | previous2 = Pudding-Pagoda.png | next = Polkapalooza | next2 = Polkapalooza.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at the Licorice Tower and Nigel the guard is shouting for help. Tiffi asks what's happening, and the guard answers that the candy jewels are gone, then Tiffi quickly investigates. After episode: When Nigel is starting to cry as he is hopeless, Tiffi finds out that the Candy Jewels are on Nigel's bearskin cap. He thanks Tiffi for her help. New things * Technically, nothing new is added but this is the first episode without timed levels since their debut. * Also, this is the first episode without Five-layered Icing since its debut. *Yellow and red candies are required as part of the order in levels with colour bombs for the first time in level 391. Levels Licorice Tower is a somewhat hard - hard episode. It has 6 somewhat hard-hard levels such as , , , , , and and two very hard levels, and . Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Pudding Pagoda. | mostfun = Level 395 }} Gallery Story= guard.png|The Candy Jewels are gone! I can't find them! guardafter.png|Blimey!! |-| Levels= Level 381 Reality.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381 Level 382 Reality 3rd.PNG|Level 382 - |link=Level 382 Level 383 Reality.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383 Level 384 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 384 - |link=Level 384 Level 385 Reality.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385 Level 386 Reality.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386 Level 387 Reality.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387 Level 388 Reality.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388 Level 389 Reality before.png|Level 389 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 389 Level 389 Reality after.png|Level 389 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 389 Level 390 Reality.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390 Level 391 Reality 3rd.PNG|Level 391 - |link=Level 391 Level 392 Reality.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392 Level 393 Reality.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393 Level 394 Reality.png|Level 394 - |link=Level 394 Level 395 Reality.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395 |-| Champion title= Royal Sweet Tooth.png|Champion title|link=Royal Sweet Tooth |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Licorice Tower in CCS television ad |-| Icon= Licoricetower.png|Episode icon Trivia *The title of this episode used to be Liquorice Tower, but was renamed to the American spelling in late October 2013. *This is the first episode to have an ingredients finale since Crunchy Castle's level 230, and the 5th episode overall in which this happens. *Every ingredients level in this episode requires 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries. *There are only three levels in this episode with cake bombs. *Not counting Candy Town, this is the first episode to have no timed levels. *This is also the first episode since Savory Shores to contain 7 jelly levels. *Although this episode is called "Licorice Tower", levels , , , , and 395 are the only levels in this episode to contain liquorice swirls, but levels , , , , and have liquorice in the form of liquorice locks. Also, mystery candies can yield liquorice swirls in levels , 387, , , and 392. *This is one of the few episodes where its last level is the easiest. *A few days after the release, the ads giving you a life when you run out got removed. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day of UN Peacekeepers". *There are no level with fewer than 35 moves. This is the only episode with that. The maximum amount of moves in this episode is in level 392, with 60. **This used to happen in Meringue Moor before redesigning of level 496. Category:World Five Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Renamed episodes